


麻痹感

by seventeenglobefish



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: 感谢老板的约稿关键词在以下龙女和魔界花 魔界花骨朵 产卵 上瘾内容黄色 谨慎阅读
Relationships: 龙女/魔界花
Kudos: 8





	麻痹感

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢老板的约稿  
> 关键词在以下  
> 龙女和魔界花 魔界花骨朵 产卵 上瘾   
> 内容黄色 谨慎阅读

怪物攻击他人的事情时常发生，所以出现了卫兵的职业，在许久的时间演变下，逐渐出现了保镖，雇佣兵，冒险者等职业。虽然性质上有一些根本的不同，但是对于怪物的知识，和与之战斗的方式，他们是实打实的熟练手。

但偶然也会出现一些事故，初出茅庐的冒险者自认为平平无奇的怪物毫无威胁，因傲慢大意而丢了性命的事情也有，为了减少这种事故的发生，而有了新人课堂，和必须组队进行冒险的规定。

当然，无视了这些保障的冒险者，因为执意单独行动而丢了性命的话，那也只能说是自作自受了。

帕兹就是吃了苦头的人。

没错，苦头。

当人们发现这名龙骑士的时候，明显她已经是完全迷失了自我的状态，瘦小的身体被几具偌大的魔界花的触枝把玩，本来穿着的装备早就被魔界花的腐蚀汁液消化了的七七八八，只有点结实的边缘落在池塘中。

这名龙骑士毫无疑问的被魔界花们当作了他们苗朵的苗床，她的头发被粘稠的汁液糊成了一簇一簇的，不大却精致的胸部被触枝们捆着上下拉扯，而她的下身更加的惨不忍睹，围聚在池塘边缘的冒险者们可以闻到从龙骑士身上传来的，属于魔界花吐息的恶臭。她的肚子被撑得好像怀孕了一般，本来用于被男人阴茎插入的两个入口，被几根魔界花的触须霸占，几根聚拢在一起在她的肉洞里进进出出。

现在正是魔界花繁殖的日子，本来他们就极有攻击欲望，所以冒险者们的工作是在他们的苗朵快要孵化的日子来清除这些植物，可是没想到，魔界花早就捉到了更好的培育土壤。

冒险者们不知道改如何应对这种状况，只能先回去向行会报告现状，只留下了一人看守那位不幸的龙骑士。

而事实真相是如何呢？他们不会知道，只会藏在龙骑士的心里，随着她的高潮一波一波的被遗忘。

被留下来看守的冒险者很讨厌这种脏累活的样子，他游走在可以看见内部龙骑士的样子的最远距离，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说些什么。

不管她被捕捉的理由和方式是什么，这个淫乱的女人给他本来就不想做的工作带来了更麻烦的工作量。他在一处安全的位置坐了下来，不怎么犹豫的就解开了他的裤带掏出了他的那根硬起来的肉棒开始撸弄。

他不是什么坏人，但也不准备做什么好人。冒险者看着被触枝把玩地颠来倒去的裸体女人这么想，她被魔界花舔的满身都是粘液，皮肤和奥拉族特有的鳞片都油光满面的，像极了夜总会的那些女人，虽然胸部偏小了一些，现在也在被恶心的魔界花侵犯，但他还是兴致不错的在抚慰自己。

龙骑士的肚子已经鼓胀跟一个孕妇一样，时刻徘徊在快要崩开的极限，想必里面已经被注入了满满当当的魔界花孢子，花骨朵吸收着母体中用来哺育孩子而储存的大量以太而长的迅速，就刚才的初步观察，这个女人已经失去意识很久了，那些魔界花也没有放过她，几根触枝一直把她的穴给撑满进出。

魔界花从这些动作里获得快感吗。冒险者嗤笑着一边加快了手上的动作。它们这么做的理由只是为了让作为苗床的母体可以更好的着床而已，他经验丰富，早就看出来这个女人已经被这样干了好几天，后面已经爬出来的魔界花骨朵已经成了团，大概是上一夜或者上上夜龙骑士哺育出来的。

这女人就算被救下来，穴也不能用了。冒险者这么想着，同时擦拭去了他手心中的污液，简单的收拾了两下，不情愿的回到了他监视的岗位上。

魔界花的触枝对龙骑士的裸露躯体开始了鞭打，他们好像特意的选择在奥拉的腹部和臀部进行鞭责，女人沙哑的浪叫变得清晰了起来，她开始力不从心的在触枝堆里扭动着躯体，却被魔界花的口水喷了一脸，那是带着麻痹属性的吐息，龙骑士吃了个结实，身体因为麻痹开始抽搐。

魔界花们的动作开始了变化，是因为那个女人清醒过来了吗。男人这么想着，随时准备进入战斗状态，而接下来的发生的事情，却让他放下了手中的武器。

一株体型最大的魔界花把无力抵抗的龙骑士的上半身整个都吞了下去，可冒险者看的清清楚楚，那株魔界花的利齿全部都避开了龙骑士脆弱的身体，而是用它口里伸出的小触手把她捆了个结实，只留下伤痕累累的下半身暴露在外面。

不知道是不是魔界花注意到了监视着的冒险者，还是单纯他那个方向向着阳光，奥拉族光裸的下半身朝着男人的方向展示出来，冒险者甚至可以数清楚她那两个洞里各自有多少根魔界花的触枝。

其余的魔界花还在拍打龙骑士的臀部，每打一次，露在外面的大腿就会狠狠的颤抖一次，甚至还会从肉缝中挤出来一些不知道是什么的凝胶状液体。魔界花在进行最后的仪式，随着龙骑士麻痹的频率越来越高，它也在一根一根的抽出堵在她穴里的枝条。

被使用过度的洞没有办法合拢，瑟瑟发抖的嫩肉全部暴露在光线之中，眼神颇好的冒险者把她的子宫口瞧了个清清楚楚，里面好像有什么东西正要从母体里爬出来。

冒险者明白得很，什么东西会爬出来，恐怕魔界花一直维持着龙骑士的穴道扩展也是这个原因吧，第一个花骨朵的小触须从子宫口内探了出来，同时伴随着一大泼粘液跟着一起从肉洞中溢了出来，他没有听见少女的淫叫，甚至连悲鸣都没有听见，也许是被魔界花吞下去的原因，又或者是什么奇怪液体的注入过程。

一朵又接着一朵，刚破壳的魔界花骨朵依附在母体的皮肤上，用还没有长成型唇齿啃着龙骑士大腿内侧的嫩肉，然后被后来钻出来的花骨朵挤落下去，落到浅浅的水池中。

这是前所未有的景象，第一朵爬出后，后面的产出作业就变得顺畅起来，一串又一串的魔界花骨朵从少女何不拢的双腿腿间滑落，她的腹部也跟放了气的皮球一样，以肉眼可见的速度迅速下垂，到了最后她下方的浅池中的花骨朵已经成了个小堆，半浸在池水中吸取着营养，而作为苗床的龙骑士也被吐了出来。

果然，她嘴里被强迫的塞进了几根枝腕，一些淡绿色的汁液从她嘴角溢出来，估计是维持生命的营养液之类的，而龙骑士的表情，毫无疑问是爽到不可自己的表情，冒险者有时候会见到，那些妓女高潮时候的表情，只是他没想到，居然有人会被魔界花捕获，侵犯成这副模样。

奥拉族落到了池塘，被她“孩子”的花骨朵稳稳接住，被簇拥，被淹没，被把玩。

那些花骨朵伏在她的胸前，试图从她的胸部中吸取到以太，可这并不是正常的怀孕，根本不可能出现乳汁供他们长大，于是它们甚至变本加厉的啃弄她的皮肤，有一支甚至将他的触须伸回了那个破烂不堪的穴口，还想钻回去那温暖的子宫，成熟的魔界花也用它的触枝扶着母体的头颅，不让她溺到水，另外的触枝带着清澈的池水混进了后穴里，将藏在她肠道的成熟孢子掏出，放置在池水中。

而苗床本人没有任何理智仍存的样子，有的只有对快感的依赖，这完全超越了冒险者他至今的所有认知，他试着射出几支箭矢，而魔界花没有任何的敌对反应，它们现在的目的只是再度在苗床中产下新的种子。

触枝们又再度插入了她两个洞口，一股又一股的产卵液又把龙骑士的肚皮灌得鼓起，让沉沦为玩物的肉体再度成为营养丰厚的培养槽，为魔界花们生下更多的后代。

后来呢，后来怎么样了呢。

回返的冒险者大部队带着幻术师们回到了这里，迅速的展开了对魔界花的讨伐和对那名龙骑士的救援，尽管还是有些人认为那是龙骑士自己单独行动的自作自受，可他们还是伸出援手，为了防止魔界花的繁殖进一步扩大而将龙骑士救出，带回治疗。

有冒险者在检查池塘的时候发现了龙骑士的冒险者名牌，她的名字叫帕兹，在魔女咖啡馆也有她队友的信息，可他们已经去太阳海岸度假，完全不知道龙骑士单独行动的原因。

被救出来的龙骑士经过治疗后被送回了她的住所，眼眸浑浊的奥拉族抚摸着她外伤痊愈的身体。从背包里拿出一瓶麻痹毒药，往她松弛的肉穴上浇了下去。麻痹的毒药让她双腿大张着在地板上抽搐，被侵犯过度的两个洞现在都没有完全合上，因麻痹感觉上瘾而随随便便的就到了高潮，潮吹喷出来的淫液把地板弄湿了一大片。

她好像已经不需要抽屉中那成堆的玩具了，也不需要男人的肉棒了。麻痹毒药仅仅缓解了她目前的欲望，她最上瘾的感觉，还在那池塘中。


End file.
